Our Trio's Down To Two
by tracylay
Summary: Stiles and Scott spy on Derek and Sindy one night, wanting to know if Derek Hale is really the guy for the most important girl in their lives. Takes place between Chapter 20 and 21 of Nothing Like My Novels. Stiles-centric. First of the OC Disney Song Series. First starring Sindy Stilinski.


_Love is where they are._

* * *

"I don't see why we're doing this," Scott whispered to Stiles.

"_Shh_!" Stiles hushed, using his binoculars to spy on the couple far away from him. He was glad these binoculars allowed him to see over a hundred feet away.

Scott pursed his lips, glancing over the mound of dirt that hid their bodies from the two couple – not that they'd notice, anyway. They were too wrapped up in each other. "Seriously, why are we spying on Derek and Sindy?"

Stiles shot his best friend a look. "Are you kidding me?" he asked rhetorically. "Derek _bit_ my sister. He's a power-hungry, psychotic sourwolf that **somehow** managed to entangle **my** sister – **our** best friend – into falling in love with him? I seriously don't see what's so great about him. He's rude, he's cranky, he doesn't have a sense of humor…"

"Actually…" Scott drawled, looking from the couple to Stiles, "he's pretty nice to Sindy and he makes her laugh."

Stiles shot Scott a look. "Are you _trying_ to make me severely hurt you?" Scott moved to open his mouth, but Stiles said, "Never mind. Don't answer that." He turned back to the front and placed the binoculars over his eyes. "All this werewolf-crap with you – and now Sindy – has been keeping me from my original plan: keeping all forms of testosterone – minus you, me, and Danny of course – away from my little sister."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "Why Danny?"

"'Cause he's gay and if I he's a good lacrosse player. He can help me beat up guys that hurt Sindy," Stiles quipped without missing a beat. "I've got a trusty bat, y'know."

"I doubt a baseball bat's even gonna leave a _scratch_ on Derek – especially now that he's an Alpha," Scott replied honestly.

Stiles pursed his lips and resisted the urge to maim and kill his best friend. As his best friend, Scott was **obliged** to stick with everything Stiles said and just nod and go, "Uh-huh."

He watched as the couple sat, side-by-side, on a large rock, looking up at the night sky together. He watched as his younger twin sister rested her head on her newly-identified boyfriend's arm.

Derek glanced down at Sindy's head, before shifting slightly. Sindy furrowed her eyebrows, confused, lifting her head slightly off his arm.

The Alpha lifted his arm to drape it over her shoulder, before Sindy beamed brightly, cuddling into his side. Derek's expression didn't change, but his eyes did soften ever the slightest when the young brunette buried her head under the crook of his arm.

"_Ewgh_," Stiles sighed out.

"What is it this time?" Scott asked, lying on his back as he looked up at the night sky. He was just here to be the loyal friend while his best friend spied on his baby (and only) sister.

"They're _cuddling_," Stiles said. "… You don't think they'll have sex right out here, will they? Actually, no. I don't think they're having sex yet, though I **did** walk in on them one time, and Derek had his mouth over my sister's breast, and **ugh** I had to bleach my brain, but I guess it wasn't enough. But I don't think so. I mean, I hear noises from Sindy's bedroom sometimes, but I don't hear any rocking, so I don't **think** they're having sex. What do you think?"

"… Dude, do you _realize_ what you just asked me?" Scott looked at Stiles with a blank expression.

"Scott, this is a **serious** question, here," Stiles rolled his eyes. "We **both** can be disgusted later about our discussion about Sindy's sex life. But for right now, my little sister's happiness is at stake right here!"

"God, I don't know," Scott replied, his face souring. "No?"

"Dude, you suck at being a werewolf," Stiles sighed. "I thought you guys were able to figure out things through just smell. Like, can't you just **smell** Derek on Sindy?"

"Kind of…" Scott shrugged. "Not really? I don't know. I'm still learning, okay?"

"You fail at being a werewolf," Stiles rolled his eyes, turning back to the couple.

"You know Scott and Stiles are about a hundred feet away from us, right?" Sindy mumbled out as Derek nuzzled into her neck.

"Of course," Derek rumbled quietly against her skin. He separated his lips and took a small section of Sindy's neck in-between, suckling softly. His lips curled into a smirk when he heard the brunette in his arms release a breathless sigh.

Sindy shifted her body in Derek's arms so her chest was pressed against his. Derek pulled his head from Sindy's neck as she moved, and she placed her small hands on his chest. The two werewolves looked at each other, before leaning in, kissing softly.

"Oh _God_," Stiles groaned, seeing the dark-haired adult werewolf cradle his younger sister.

"What are they doing?" Scott asked curiously, turning onto his stomach. He glanced over the grass and saw the two making out. "Sorry I asked…"

Stiles pursed his lips, seeing Derek's hands coming up to cradle the sides of Sindy's face gently. "You know what I hate, Scott?"

"Derek?"

"Well – that's a bit extreme," Stiles corrected. "I don't like the guy, but that's not it."

"Then what?"

"I hate the fact that Derek's an asshole."

"… And?"

Stiles sighed in defeat. "I hate the fact that he's an asshole… but he treats Sindy like she's the most important thing in the world." It was further emphasized when he saw the Alpha move his right hand to hold the young Beta's neck, supporting it gently.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles strangely. "I mean – someone's treating your sister like she's the most important girl in the world. Sindy's just as good as my sister, and I'm glad she found that kind of guy."

"That's the thing," Stiles groaned. "That sourwolf is actually **good** to my sister, and **that** means that I have to deal with him for a **very** long time." _Especially if they mate_, he added as an afterthought.

"I feel like there's more, too."

Stiles smiled sourly. "I'm happy for Sindy – I really am. I mean – she's pretty much found the love of her life who will… y'know – love and cherish her – and that leaves us."

"I don't get it."

"Don't you get it, Scott?!" Stiles exclaimed quietly. "Our trio's now down to two! She'll be busy with Derek! She'll spend all her days with Derek and then one day – one day, she'll just stop hanging out with us."

Scott frowned, looking at his pale best friend. So _that's_ what Stiles was worried about. Scott sat up, and reached forward, placing a hand on Stiles's shoulder. "Hey," he said softly.

Stiles looked up at Scott. "It's stupid, right?" Stiles mumbled out. "I mean, a guy should be happy his younger sister isn't around so much all the time any more, right? But – but Sindy and I are different. She and I have always been there for each other. Sure there was our dad, but… we were each other's constants – besides you. I've literally been with her since _before_ we were born and… now I feel like we're growing apart…"

Stiles looked down at the ground sadly, seeing the small grass blades move with the air of the night. "It's stupid – to be jealous of my sister's boyfriend. A good one at that."

"I don't think it is," Scott replied, shaking his head, squeezing Stiles's shoulder. "It makes sense. You and Sindy were attached to the hip. You shared the same womb, shared the same crib, shared the same bed, shared the same room, hell – you still share the same bathroom, share the same classes – you share _everything_. It was always Stiles and Sindy Stilinski, right?"

Stiles nodded slowly.

"I don't think you have to worry about her ever leaving you, dude," Scott told him. "Just like the how the three of us will always be best friends, she'll _always_ be your twin sister. You can't get rid of her that easily, dude. Besides, can you _imagine_ the _rage_ she'd release if you guys _didn't_ spend any time together?"

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, that's true," he said. "Remember that time in second grade when we thought all girls had cooties so we built a fort that kept Sindy out?"

Scott laughed. He almost forgot about that time. "Yeah. Took a giant pillow and broke our fort then yelled at us saying she didn't have germs. Then she spat on us then yelled, 'Are you guys dead?! NO!'"

"'Now let me play with you two!'" Stiles cried in a small, high-pitched voice. The two shared a laugh at the memory.

"See?" Scott grinned, seeing his best friend now cheered up. "Sindy's not gonna leave you so easily. Just because she has a boyfriend now, it doesn't change how she won't always be there for you."

Stiles's wide grin slowly decreased to a softer one before he looked at the couple that was kissing fondly – before blanching when a particular loud groan came from Derek. He turned back to Scott. "Yeah," he nodded. "Now let's get out of here before they start having sex or something."

Hearing Sindy's soft purr of pleasure sent a chill up Scott's spine. "Good idea," he agreed, before the two scrambled for Stiles's jeep.

"They're gone now," Sindy commented casually, pulling back from Derek, hearing Stiles's jeep take off.

"I know," Derek muttered, diving in towards Sindy's neck.

"That means you can stop now."

"What if I don't want to?"

With that, Derek pushed Sindy gently down onto the ground, and the young Beta moaned softly, letting the Alpha take over as he covered her body with his.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you guys think? :)


End file.
